elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thieves Guild Armor
'Thieves Guild Armor''' is a light armor set found in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The armor is mostly made of leather and is light in weight - perfectly suited for the activities the Thieves Guild are usually involved in. Locations The Thieves Guild Armor is given to you by Tonilia, the Thieves' Guild Fence, just after receiving the Thieves Guild quest Loud and Clear. Another full set can be found in the training room area (on the tables and cupboards) of the Cistern, which is useful if you sold your armor (not recommended) and are stuck on the Thieves Guild quest that require you exchange armor. If you sold both sets for some reason, you can find a pair of boots, gloves, and a hood around the beds. Attributes Upgrading You get the opportunity to upgrade only '''one '''piece of the armor to increase its stats, after you complete Loud and Clear. *The Armor upgrade can increase the carrying capacity limit by 15, resulting in a new capacity limit being 35 instead of 20. *The Boot upgrade increases the pickpocket chance by another 10%, resulting in a total of 25%. *The Gloves upgrade increases lockpicking chance by another 10% as well, resulting in the total of 25%. *The Hood upgrade makes the prices better by another 5%, resulting in the total of 15%. After the quest Under New Management, the Player turns in their current Thieves' Guild Armor in exchange for a superior set called the Guild Master's Armor - this set will include better bonuses than ALL of the originally-upgraded pieces of armor. Trivia *While wearing the armor, guards will sometimes comment, "I know Thieves' Guild armor when I see it, you're not fooling anybody..." and, "I know you're a member of the Thieves' Guild, and so do the other guards." Bugs *This armor is needed to exchange with Tonilia in a later quest. Without it, the quest cannot be completed and you're unable to use her as a fence. Additionally, you will not be able to finish Under New Management and become guildmaster if you do not have the armor. Possible fix for all platforms. In the Cistern check the bed on the right, entering from the Flaggon, between the bed and the end table. There should be Thieves guild armor sitting there. You can pick it up and give it to Tonilia. (Tested on 360 and PS3) (Level 58 on 360, Armor is not there) In the Training room, where Niruin is practicing shooting arrows in the Cistern, there should be all Thieves guild armor pieces. There is Thieves hood on a table by the dummy. There is Thieves Boot and Thieves Gloves near the Great Sword on top of the barrel. There is Thieves Armor on the top of the shelves nearby. (Tested on 360 and PS3) (Level 58 on 360, Armor is not there) *If you have sold (or somehow lost) the Thieves Guild Armor and you are playing the PC version you can use the console command, player.additem . To open console on PC press the ~ (tilde) key and click on your player to select. Then type in the correct item id and amount (1 will work). *If you have sold (or somehow lost) the Thieves Guild Armor, there is a Thieves Guild Hood and Thieves Guild Gloves in the Thieves Guild Training Room, located at the far left corner as you enter the room. *Item IDs are listed below **Thieves Guild Armor: 000d3ac3 **Thieves Guild Boots: 000d3ac2 **Thieves Guild Gloves: 000d3ac4 **Thieves Guild Hood: 000d3ac5 *If wearing the hood while playing as a vampire it will not be visible and will graphically glitch the player's hair then make him or her have a massive bald spot. It is also possible to wear another piece of apparel on top of the hood. Gallery TESV Thieves Guild Armor.png|Thieves Guild Armor TESV Thieves Guild Boots.png|Thieves Guild Boots TESV Thieves Guild Gloves.png|Thieves Guild Gloves TESV Thieves Guild Hood.png|Thieves Guild Hood it:Armatura della Gilda dei Ladri Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Armor Sets Category:Skyrim: Light Armor